Ugly King (Raja Buruk Rupa)
by choikangshinki
Summary: Yoochun terlahir buta ! ia merasa tak berguna. apa yang akan terjadi ?


**Tittle : Ugly King (Raja Buruk Rupa)**

**Author : Yoon Hee **

**Genre : Tale**

**Cast : Park Yoochun TVXQ**

**First, cuap – cuap author...**

**Annyeong yeorubun!**

**Ini sebenernya bukan ff, bukan juga hasil karya aku. Cerita ini aku salin dari slah satu dongeng yang ada di majalah BOBO aku waktu masih SD *wkwk**

**Ditambah sedikit perubahan dari aku, jadi anggep aja ini ff ,ok?**

**semoga kalian suka,ya...**

**#**

**Ugly King (Raja Buruk Rupa)**

Dahulu kala, Negeri Shin Ki adalah negeri yang subur. Kehidupan rakyatya sangat sejahtera. Mereka bisa menjual bahan makanan ke negeri lain. Bahkan sering menyumbangkannya ke negeri yang dilanda bencana.

Akan tetapi, itu terjadi saat raja yang mereka cintai masih hidup. Kini negeri itu punya raja baru. Semenjak diperintah raja baru, rakyat Shin Ki hidup menderita. Mereka sampai lupa nama asli raja baru mereka. Sebab, mereka lebih sering memanggilnya Raja Buruk Rupa. Selain berwajah bruk, tingkah laku Raja baru itu juga buruk. Ia mudah sekali marah. Dan bila marah, wajahnya akan tampak sangat menakutkan.

Raja mengharuskan salah satu diantara rakyatnya untk datang ke istana setiap malam. Untuk menemaninya bermain atau berbicara. Tak ada seorang pun yang gembira bila giliran mereka tiba. Karena mereka tau, mereka akan pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka cambukan. Hal tersebut telah berlangsung bertahun – tahun. Tidak ada seorang pun rakyat negeri Shin Ki yang tak memiliki bekas luka cambukan di punggungnya.

Di negeri Dong bang, hiduplah seorang buta bernama YooChun. Suatu hari Yoochun menangis karena merasa hidupnya tidak berguna. Tiba – tiba datanglah seorang bijak ke rumahnya. Ia menyuruh Yoochun mengembara ke negeri Shin Ki. Meski agak bingung, Yoochun berangkat juga ke negeri Shin Ki.

Ketika sedang makan di sebuah kedai, Yoochun mendengar orang – orang bercerita tentang kekejaman Raja mereka.

"Ia suka mencambuki kita. Padahal kita menemaninya bermain dan bicara," cerita seorang namja saat Yoochun bertanya padanya.

"Raja baru ini juga selalu menarik pajak yang tinggi. Bila tak mampu membayar, kita akan dicambukinya!" sambung namja lain.

"Kelakuan Raja itu seburuk wajahnya," komentar pemilik kedai.

"memangnya seburuk apa wajah raja itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"wajahnya bersisik seperti naga,"

"giginya besar – besar seperti buaya,"

Masih banyak hal buruk yang disebutkan. Namun Yoochuntak bisa membayangkannya. Ia telah buta sejak lahir, sehingga tak pernah melihat hal – hal yang menakutkan.

Selang waktu kemudian, terdengar bunyi genderang dari alun – alun. Sambil mengeluh, orang – orang di kedai melangkah menuju tempat itu. Rupanya, sore itu adalah saat pengundian. Akan di tentukan, siapa yang harus menemani Raja nanti malam. Semua orang berharap bukan namanya yang keluar.

"Junsu!" teriak pengawal istana, menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Namja bernama Junsu itu tiba – tiba berteriak lantang, "Aniyo! Aku sudah pernah di cambuk puluhan kali!"

Pengawal terkejut. Ia lalu mengundi lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" jawab Changmin saat namanya di sebut. Akhirnya semua orang berani menolak.

Para pengawal kebingungan. Mereka mengancam, "Kalau malam ini tak ada yang ke istana, kalian semua akan ku cambuk!"

"Biar aku saja yang pergi," Yoochun berkata.

"Tapi kamu bukan penduduk negeri ini," ujar namja di sebelahnya.

"Biar saja. Raja tidak akan tau,"

Penduduk lain menatap heran sekaligus berterima kasih. Mereka berdoa agar malam itu Raja tidak terlalu kejam. Mereka iba pada pemuda buta itu.

Dengan bantuan pengawal, Yoochun memasuki istana. Ketika pintu ruang Raja terbuka, ia mengucampkan salam, "Selamat Malam, Baginda,"

Raja yang sedang duduk di tahtanya terkejut. Baru kali ini ada yang memberinya salam. Biasanya orang yang masuk ke ruangan itu sudah berkeringat dingin ketakutan.

"Duduk!" perintah Raja dengan suara mengeram.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, yoochun merasa bersyukur telah terlahir buta. Ia tak perlu ketakutan karena ia tak bisa melihat wajah Raja yang menakutkan. Yoochun berjalan tanpa gentar sambil tersenyum.

Raja tidak tau kalau Yoochun buta. Mata Yoochun memang terlihat normal. Sikapnya juga santai. Selama memerintah negeri Shin Ki,baru kali ini Raja melihat orang tersenyum tenang padanya. Biasanya orang – orang akan melihatnya dengan gelisah dan jijik.

Hari itu Raja bercerita. Dengan suara beratnya ia mulai berkisah sambil memperhatikan Yoochun. Ia heran melihat Yoochun yang tekun mendengar ceritanya. Pemuda itu sesekali tersenyum, mengangguk, bahkan tertawa bila Raja bercanda. Sangat berbeda dengan rakyatnya yang tampak sangat ingin lekas pergi dari hadapannya. Apa pemuda ini tak takut melihat wajahku? Pikir Raja.

Malamsemakin larut. Raja merasa lelah. Sebelum berangkat tidur, ia berpesan. "Besok kau temani aku lagi. Masih banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan,"

Yoochun mengangguk. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ternyata, esok lusa dan seterusnya, Raja hanya ingin ditemani Yoochun. Tentu saja rakyat bersuka cita. Apalagi setelah berkawan dengan Yoochun, Raja Buruk Rupa tak lagi buruk perangainya. Ia mulai ramah, baik hati, dan bijaksana. Yoochun pun bahagia, karena kini hidupnya berguna.

Komawo udah baca sampai selesai, jangan lupa komentarnya.

Dari yang paling sedikit sampai yang paling panjang. Dari yang paling manis sampai yang paling pahit. Dari yang paling kecut sampai yang paling asin semua aku terima.

Hargai listrik yang terpakai untuk mengetik dongeng ini... :D *maksa

Aku tunggu komentar kalian dengan tidak sabar.

Komawo juga buat bebe ku sayang Choi Han Ai yang udah dengan senang hati publish ff ini... :D

Annyeong! ^^


End file.
